


Can you stop being hot please? I'm busy trying to hate you.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Great Aunt Danuta (Or otherwise The road to Stiles long awaited eighteenth) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dereks hot, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is soo done., cursing, prompt, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a pack of super hot werewolves sometimes takes its toll on skinny, defenseless Stiles. Especially since he has the hots for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you stop being hot please? I'm busy trying to hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on this website: http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/20058265/writing-fanfiction-a-big-list-of-writing-prompts
> 
> I just watched 3x23 and good golly did it hurt.  
> So as with Erica and Boyd. Imma ignore that like the plague.  
> So have some Sterek! 
> 
> Workout scene gif here: http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/189/2/2/derek_hale_workout_by_sakurah18-d3ldx7x.gif Just incase... you know... a reminder was needed....
> 
> Before Season 3, but with season 3 hair... Ignoring Jennifer completely...
> 
> Rated M for language.

Stiles was tapping away aimlessly at his keyboard, trying desperately to ignore Derek. The aforementioned Sourwolf was hanging by the sheer strength of his muscles from the ceiling, 'working out' he had called it. Working out my ass. The dude was hanging of the ceiling like a less sarcastic, more grumpy and less fun Spiderman for the sheer shits and giggles. Stiles swears by it. He heard the drop of feet onto the floor and bit his lip to stop from peeking. It did not intrigue him, at all, that there was a new flash of skin in his laptop screen that wasn't there before. Nope.

He may have peaked. 

Just a little. 

He saw the familiar tattoo of the Hale pack signia flash and toned muscle drop off the screen as the fucker began doing push ups. Stiles groaned and slammed his own head into his laptop, but however the act only reminded him of the grumpy wolf who was sweating and shirtless on the floor. 

Scott and dead puppies.

Scott and Allison.

Scott and Isaac.

_Great-Aunt Danuta._

Stiles shuddered and returned to his work. 

A long day, with Scott and Allison generally being icky cutie pies and a rogue omega problem lead Stiles to be ditched at the burned out crisp of the Hale house to deal with grumpy and equally hot Derek. Stiles was scrolling through search engine generated pages when he felt a heat press against his shoulder.

 _Danuta._ Stiles reminded himself as Derek reached over and tapped the screen. Stiles closed his now slack-jawed mouth and followed the finger (and fine-ass arm) to the patch of screen.

"There." Derek snapped. Stiles fumbled for the touchpad and slammed down on the clicker. Derek's nose was on Stiles neck, and he inhaled. "You smell..."

"Like teenage boy? ADD? Too many Curly Fries? Pure Arousal?" Stiles quirked an eyebrow and heard Derek grunt. Scott had on occasion stopped all happenings to smell Stiles and pin down what he smelt like. The Pure Arousal one was a awkward moment, Stiles was sat in Economics ignoring Coach and imagining what he would do to Derek if he ever got him. Scott had leant forward and sniffed. That was the last time Stiles had ever daydreamed in class. It was a new rule. Sometimes he freaking hated werewolves. 

"No." Derek sniffed his neck again, which sent shivers up Stiles' spine and he had a hard time sitting still. (Well more that usual) "It's something different." He moved around and sniffed the other side of his neck.

"What the actual fuck dude?" Stiles snapped jumping away. 

"You smell wrong." He sniffed again. "Not wrong. Weird." 

"I'm a weird person. I'm bound to smell odd." Stiles attempted to wiggle away from the exposed skin but Derek's arms stopped him. A flesh barricade formed around him, Derek's bare chest pressed against his back, arms either side him. "Jesus. Derek." 

"What is wrong Stiles?" Derek snapped, nose against the veins of Stiles' neck. Stiles jumped and whimpered. "Cinnamon." 

"Cinnamon?" Stiles asked.

"You smell like cinnamon. Underneath your usual scent there's cinnamon."

Scott had once chuckled that Stiles' room smelt like Cinnamon and that it always reeked on him. He'd give him a coy look of 'I Know what you did'.

Fuck. 

"I had a cinnamon latte dude." Stiles coughed awkwardly trying to move on with work.

"I'd smell the coffee, and you'd be more hyperactive with the caffeine." Derek sniped and stepped away from Stiles. 

"Okay, jesus dude. I smell funny. Not the end of the world!" Stiles flailed his arms and returned to typing. 

Derek stepped away and returned to whatever he was doing, when Stiles mind wandered.

"What do I usually smell like?" Stiles blurted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Derek asked, turning round from his pile of clothing.

"You said I have a usual scent. What is it?" Stiles asked, pen to his lips.

"Vanilla, Pine Needles and peppermint normally, add whatever you've been eating, normally sugar or chocolate, right now it's chocolate and cookie dough. Plus the after smell of markers." Derek coughed a little, hiding how much he'd got Stiles scent down to a T. 

"Could you not." Stiles panted a little. Derek paid attention to his scent. Knew it off by heart. That was hot. 

"What?"

"Can you stop being hot please? I'm busy trying to hate you." Stiles snapped.

"What?" 

"How am I supposed to hate you when you do something like that!" Stiles groaned, standing up and striding over to Derek. He raised his hand to slap Derek, but  laying it gently on Derek's cheek. Derek almost jumped when Stiles warm skin pressed against his face. "Seriously dude." Stiles grasped the other side of his face and brought Derek's lips across to his. 

Derek almost went into cardiac arrest. The annoying skinny teen that usually rubbed him up completely the wrong way but still smelt freaking amazing was kissing him. Derek hadn't been kissed since... Since Kate probably. It felt amazing, Stiles melted into his arms, his arms looped around Derek's neck. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon and spiced apples filled Derek's nostrils as Stiles tongue pressed at Derek's mouth. Stiles pulled back and stared at Derek, who still had a tight grip on his waist. 

"Was that okay?" Stiles asked, staring straight at Derek. 

"Okay?" Derek gripped Stiles to him tighter, laughing into the teen's neck. 

"I'm gonna go with it was more than okay, I'm the world's greatest kisser considering my lack of practise and you love me and always have. Oh, and your loins-" Stiles babbled, being cut off by a haste and hard kiss. 

"My loins are conversation we'll have when you are eighteen." Derek snapped, pressing a kiss to Stiles cheek.

"Fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Fallingfromdisgrace have a in joke that arousal smells like cinnamon, and I've been waiting to write a fic where it fit!! and heeerrreee it is!! 
> 
> If you have any comments, queries or concerns.  
> Feel free to contact me  
> :)


End file.
